Maybe Some Day
by jaydream
Summary: *It was just that he didn't apply himself to find a partner to fall in love with. She knew that Tim had it out for Tony, but she also knew that Tim didn't know about Tony's love for him in return.* MCNOZZO. SLASH. PRETEND MPREG.


**A drabble based on Pregnant Undercover!Ziva , but with Tony and Tim. I just had to do it, I'm sorry. It was in my head and yeah, I just had immense feeling for if it was Tony and Tim. So here's this short little drabble. I might make more to it if you guys like it!**

* * *

**Title: **_Maybe Some Day_

**Summary**_**: **__ It was just that he didn't apply himself to find a partner to fall in love with. She knew that Tim had it out for Tony, but she also knew that Tim didn't know about Tony's love for him in return._

**Rating: **_K+_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLASH AND PRETEND MPREG!**_

* * *

"Abby, I don't like this," Tim McGee bit his pouty bottom lip. "Why did I have to be the one to do this case? It's not fair."

"Because, honey," Abby Sciuto smiled warmly at her best friend as she tossed him a navy blue shirt. "You're more believable for this. It's only for a week. You can do it."

Tim pulled on the shirt, stretching it suitably over his fake, strap-on pregnancy belly. The case had involved two dead Marine husbands. One of which who had been seven months pregnant with the couple's child. The man had the very little known gene to carry and birth a baby. Much like Tim himself had. However, the problem lied in with Tim not exactly being pregnant right now. So they had to improvise. Tim was to go undercover with Tony DiNozzo as his husband and visit the doctor office and pregnancy classes their dead Marines attended. It was all very doting for Tim and he was a little bit embarrassed. He didn't want Tony to make fun of him. He didn't know if the older man would, but in any case. Besides, Tony wasn't gay and them pretending to be married was something that made Tim blush.

Tim sighed looking himself over in the glass of Abby's cooler. He didn't look half bad, to be honest. He didn't mind looking pregnant or pretending to be. He smiled, running a hand over the pretend belly. One day he'd have kids of his own and this would be real. One day.

Abby smiled at the look in Tim's eyes. She knew that her best friend wanted to have a baby. It was just that he didn't apply himself to find a partner to fall in love with. She knew that Tim had it out for Tony, but she also knew that Tim didn't know about Tony's love for him in return. Both men were just scared and dancing around each other. Abby hoped this undercover case would help them sort things out for real.

Tim took a deep breathe and turned to look at Abby. "Well. What do you think?" He bit his lip again nervously.

Abby grinned, holding up her thumbs. "You look really great, Timmy. Convincing. Let me take a picture." She ran over to her desk and grabbed her camera, snapping shots of a very happy looking Tim holding his pretend belly. Yep, he definitely looked the part.

Behind them both, Tony walked down in a pair of jeans, grey t-shirt, and a black-and-grey striped unbuttoned shirt over it. He looked very husbandly and handsome. "So how's my husband do-wow." Tony stopped when he saw Tim in all his 'pregnant' glory and whistled. "Wow, Tim. You look ... you look really good."

Tim blushed bright pink, wishing he could take this back now. He wanted to hide the belly, take it off, and everything. He wanted to back out and not do this. He was so embarrassed. "Hi..."

"You look really good," Tony beamed, no joking or kidding in his eyes. He looked genuine as he took Tim's hand and looked the younger man over once more. "It's convincing, Tim."

"Thanks, I think," Tim looked down for a minute, then back up at Tony, hoping that he wasn't blushing too badly. He didn't want to give anything away. He had a feeling that this case was going to bring out some more feelings inside of him.

Tony looked at Abby. "You did good, Abbs. We're going to be very convincing, don't you think?" He wrapped an arm around Tim's waist and put his head against the younger agent's, smiling.

Tim grinned warmly, melting into Tony's touch. He looked at Abby as she raised her camera. "You guys look great," she said as she snapped one last photo of the happy, pregnant 'couple'. In her heart, she hoped that one day, she could take this photo for absolutely real.

Little did she know that both Tony and Tim were hoping the same exact thing.

**Jay**


End file.
